


in service to the crown

by marmolita



Series: in your hands (sub!Noct) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Ignis, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Noct is 17 in this fic, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Stress Relief, Sub Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "No," Ignis says calmly.Noctis freezes, then looks him in the eye for the first time all evening.  "What do you mean, no?""I mean no," he says, straightening his glasses.  "You will not spend the evening catching up.  You are going to drop everything and let me take care of you."





	in service to the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> FFXV kink week day 6: praise kink! Because Noctis deserves to be told how wonderful he is. Warnings: bondage, a little light d/s and light pain, blindfolds, and Noct is 17 in this so I went ahead and threw on the underage tag.

Ignis is putting away groceries when he hears the clatter of a key missing the lock, then trying again. "Welcome home, Noct," he calls out as the door opens in the hall.

There's no reply, which is his first indication that something is wrong. "Noct?" he asks, setting a bunch of bananas in the fruit basket and peering around the corner. Noctis is standing in the entryway, half out of his shoes, school bag slung over his shoulder. He seems to be fighting with the deadbolt, trying to shove it in despite the door not quite being closed all the way.

"Damn thing won't shut," he mutters angrily, shoving at it far harder than necessary. Ignis reaches around him and pushes on the door, and the bolt slides home. Noctis glowers at the door, then kicks his shoes the rest of the way off and heads straight for his bedroom.

"If you tell me what's wrong, I may be able to help," Ignis offers as he follows him.

There's no reply at first. Noctis strips off his jacket and tie, tossing them on the floor; Ignis picks them up and puts them away properly, along with the shirt that's flung in his general direction. Noctis sits on the bed with his head in his hands for a minute while Ignis finishes arranging his clothing, then opens his school bag and shoves a paper at Ignis.

It's a calculus test -- integration by parts, and at the top, in red, the teacher has written _70/100 C_ , with _you can do better!_ scrawled underneath. "Ah," Ignis says, "I see. That was the lesson you missed while you were entertaining the Cleigne delegation with His Majesty, wasn't it?"

"You aren't going to chew me out for not studying hard enough to catch up?" Noctis asks. "I missed training yesterday, fucked up this test, didn't make it to council today, and I only made it through half of that stack of reports you gave me Monday." Noctis's voice is shaking a little, and Ignis takes a deep breath because he knows Noctis won't. He can see the muscles tensing in Noctis's back, the way his fingernails are digging into his thighs, and then Noctis suddenly gets to his feet and says, "Dinner will have to be quick tonight. It's going to take me forever to catch up on all this. I'm gonna start with the council notes, then history homework, then--"

"No," Ignis says calmly.

Noctis freezes, then looks him in the eye for the first time all evening. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no," he says, straightening his glasses. "You will not spend the evening catching up. You are going to drop everything and let me take care of you."

"Specs, I--"

"That's an order, Noctis." He sees the moment it clicks. It's there in the bob of Noctis's Adam's apple, the slight widening of his eyes and dilation of his pupils. This isn't a thing they do very often -- only when Noctis really needs it. And tonight, Ignis knows that he needs it.

"A-- Alright," Noctis says, sitting back down on the bed.

"Good," Ignis says, settling into the necessary headspace. "Let's get you comfortable, shall we? I think a nice hot bath would do wonders for you. I'm going to bring you something to eat while I get your bath ready. Wait right here."

He leaves without double-checking, because he knows that Noctis will obey. It only takes a moment to grab a protein bar and a glass of water from the kitchen, which he hands over to Noctis with a smile. When he sees that Noctis is eating, he retreats to the bathroom to prepare the tub. He fills it with warm water, and adds a bit of lavender oil for its relaxing properties, then goes to fetch Noctis.

The protein bar is gone, the water drained, and Ignis says, "Thank you for eating, you're doing wonderfully. Let's get these clothes off." Noctis lets Ignis take the lead, helping by lifting his arms and legs as needed for Ignis to strip him of his remaining clothes. He can feel Noctis trembling slightly when his fingers brush bare skin, and a flush starts to rise on Noctis's cheeks. "Beautiful," Ignis says, settling a hand on the small of Noctis's back. "Come along then."

He guides Noctis into the bathroom, leaves him for a moment to use the toilet, then helps him into the tub. Noctis groans as he settles into the hot water, and Ignis smiles. "Feels good I hope?"

"Yeah," Noctis replies. He flushes a little more; he must be remembering the last time they did this, when Ignis hadn't allowed him to speak. He wasn't planning on enforcing that rule this time, though perhaps Noctis's reaction means that he wants to.

He washes Noctis slowly and carefully, everything from his hair to the spaces between his toes. As he works, Noctis's muscles relax under him, his breathing growing slower. "I can see you've been working hard training with Gladio," Ignis says, running his soapy hands over the hard muscles of Noctis's shoulders. "You've put on quite a few pounds of muscle this year." Noctis leans into his touch, pleased at the praise.

When he's done, he helps Noctis to rinse, then gets him out of the tub and dries him thoroughly before sending him into the bedroom. Ignis takes a moment to start the tub draining and hang up the towels, then retrieves the necessary supplies from the bedroom closet. Noctis is on the bed when he turns around, sitting against the pillows with the sheets drawn up over his lap.

Ignis sets his supplies down on the bed. Noctis's eyes track over them, taking in one item at a time: the blindfold, the cuffs, the scented oil. "Are you ready?" Ignis asks, and Noctis nods in reply and closes his eyes.

The blindfold goes on first, wrapped tight enough to block the light but loose enough to be comfortable. Next, the cuffs. Ignis turns Noctis and settles him on his stomach on the bed, wrists cuffed together with the chain looped around the decorative metalwork of the headboard. Another cuff goes around Noctis's ankle, and chains him on one side to the post at the foot of his bed, this one with a longer chain that allows more range of motion -- enough for Noctis to get on his knees if he wants, though it would be a bit of a stretch for his arms. Ignis repeats the process with his other leg, then runs a hand down Noctis's flank, carefully watching the way he shivers at the touch.

He takes his hands off Noctis then, and picks up the scented oil. "On Monday," he says, as he warms the oil in his palms, "you were excellent at the city planning meeting." He sets his hands on Noctis's shoulders and starts to massage him, a continuation of his treatment in the bath but more intense. "You got straight A's on your last report card." He works his way down Noctis's back, reminding him of his recent accomplishments. "Gladio told me that you've mastered the warp strike you've been working on. He was very pleased with how hard you've worked."

Ignis checks in, taking a glance at Noctis's face. His cheeks are red, embarrassed at the praise. Good, it's a good start. He knows the stages of the process, and he knows that Noctis is going to resist accepting his words until he can't take it anymore. But when he finally gives in, he'll feel better, and then he'll be ready to face everything the world is throwing at him. "Remind me what it was Councilwoman Threnedius said after Tuesday's meeting?"

Noctis mumbles something too low to make out. Ignis digs his elbow into a tense muscle, deep enough that he knows it will ache. Noctis groans, and tries again. "She said she appreciated my help with the funding for the park."

"And what else?"

Noctis doesn't answer. Ignis digs his elbow in again. "And that she thought I had more compassion for the people than my dad."

"Indeed," Ignis says, switching back to long, smooth strokes of his palms. "It's hard for you sometimes, because you feel so much. You see people suffering and you know you can't help them all. No matter what you do, it's never enough." He moves down and starts working on Noctis's feet. "But Noctis, you do so much for everyone. You took time out of school to meet with the delegation from Cleigne because you wanted to personally express your concern for the outbreak of Starscourge they suffered."

"Because Luna--"

"Because you felt that it was necessary, regardless of whether or not it was Lady Lunafreya who advised you of the situation." Ignis's hands move up to Noctis's calves. The muscles are tense, but they start to loosen under his fingers. "Your father was very proud of you for that, you know. I believe it heartens him to see how much you care about the people of Lucis -- all of Lucis, not just Insomnia."

Noctis flinches a little as Ignis's hands move up to his thighs. "The charity ball last week went wonderfully too," Ignis says, sliding his thumbs up the back of Noctis's leg. "Not only did you turn heads with how handsome you looked, but your presence increased their donations by fifty percent."

"I didn't want to go to it, though. I spent the whole time wishing I was playing video games with Prompto," Noctis mutters.

Ignis takes his ass in his hands and squeezes hard. Noctis jerks underneath him, then relaxes as the pressure is released and Ignis's hands move in soothing circles. "You didn't want to go, but you went anyway, and that's what matters. Nobody forced you into it. You knew it was important, and so you went."

Noctis presses his face into the pillows and tilts his hips, pushing back a little into Ignis's hands. It's subtle, enough that if he wasn't looking for it he might not have noticed. He pours more oil into his hands, then trickles some down the crack of Noctis's ass. Noctis squirms again.

"You work so hard to be so many things to so many people," Ignis says, tracing a finger over the dimples on Noctis's lower back. "I think you deserve a reward."

Noctis makes a small sound, not quite a whimper, not quite a moan. He spreads his legs, lifting onto his knees. The chain on his wrists clanks against the headboard as he moves, his arms stretched out in front of him as he reaches his hips back. Ignis smiles to see the way his cock hangs thick and heavy between his legs. He reaches his oil-slick hand down to stroke it, just a couple of times. "How long has it been since you had the time to take care of yourself, hmm?"

Noctis lets out a heavy breath, his cock jerking in Ignis's hand. "Uh . . . think I did it this weekend in the shower once."

Ignis frowns. "And when was the last occasion you took the time to do it properly?"

"I don't--" Noctis gasps as Ignis thumbs over the head of his cock. "I don't remember."

The last time they did this together was months ago. Ignis hopes that Noctis took time for his own pleasure at some point during those months. "No matter," he says, "I'm here to take care of you now. I'm going to give you everything you deserve." And what Noctis deserves is a mind-blowing orgasm, so that's what he's going to get.

He lets go and moves his hands back to Noctis's ass, sliding his fingers over his entrance. Noctis shudders underneath him as Ignis slowly presses a finger inside. As he works Noctis open, watching a bead of precum form at the tip of his cock, Ignis wonders -- not for the first time -- what it would be like to have sex with Noctis for real. What they're doing here, what they've done before . . . it's Ignis providing a service. A service that Noctis needs, and that he's happy to provide, but it's about Noctis's pleasure alone. He wonders idly what it would be like to take his own pleasure with Noctis, to have Noctis touch him, kiss him--

Noctis moans when Ignis finds his prostate, and the bead of precum drips from his cock. Nevermind that, he tells himself. This is about Noctis, and Noctis deserves his full attention. He slides a second finger in and reaches his other hand back down to stroke Noctis again, keeping an eye on both the way his cock twitches and the expression on his face. Ignis keeps his movements slow to keep from building up too quickly. This needs to be satisfying for Noctis, and he knows it'll be much more satisfying if he takes a while to get there.

"Beautiful," Ignis murmurs. "You're doing so well." Noctis bites his lip, and his hips push back against Ignis's hand. Ignis moves away until he reaches the farthest point back that Noctis can reach, so that Noctis won't be able to rock into his fingers anymore. Noctis moans again and the chain around his wrists clanks as he stretches to his limit.

Ignis gets back to slowly working Noctis up. Noctis starts making aborted sounds, bitten-off gasps and muffled groans. "Let me hear you," Ignis says. "You deserve this. There's no shame in it. You should enjoy it."

"Hnnn . . . Ahhhh," Noctis moans, getting louder as Ignis keeps working. He's getting closer, Ignis can tell by the way his thighs are starting to quiver and his cock throbs in Ignis's hand. He tightens his grip and speeds up his hands, and the chains clatter loudly against the headboard as Noctis's whole body starts to jerk.

"Ig . . . nis," Noctis gasps, and then he comes, spilling hot and thick over the bedsheets as Ignis works him through it.

"Beautiful," Ignis says, as Noctis catches his breath. "Perfect."

He releases the bonds first, ankles and wrists, rubbing at the slight marks left behind by the cuffs, then guides Noctis to his back in a clean part of the bed and takes off the blindfold. There are wet tracks at the corners of his eyes, and Ignis uses the blindfold to wipe them away. He's about to step back when Noctis reaches for him, his hands coming out to cup Ignis's cheeks. Noctis looks at him for a long moment, then leans up and kisses him.

It's brief, a closed-mouth press of lips to lips, and by the time Ignis's brain catches up Noctis is already pulling away. "Thank you," he says.

Ignis smiles, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. "I live to serve," he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @marmolita!


End file.
